I Want To Taste The Love Upon Your Lips
by SunnySkies4Life
Summary: A poem exchange between Edward and Bella. Two-shot.
1. Edward POV

I want to taste the love upon your lips

I want to feel the passion when we kiss

Your warmth soothes my fears

One wrong twitch of my finger, and I know I could kill you

But you don't let me worry

Not tonight, not ever.

The stars sparkle down upon us

Two lovers close together

Broken whispers and a pounding heart

Your pounding heart

A heart that someday will cease to beat

Sooner rather than later, if you have your way

But I kiss you slowly

I won't let you worry

Not tonight, not ever

So we talk, and we kiss

And I wonder how I could've missed

The love upon your lips

And your passion when we kiss


	2. Bella POV

I want to taste love upon your lips

I want to feel the passion when we kiss

Your cold skin is like an antidote

Not to humidity, but to my fears and aching worries

You hold me close, close as you can

And I cling, afraid to let go

Afraid that you will disappear

I know you worry

I want you to stop

This is my choice

My path I must choose

For my life

But for now,

There is nothing here but us

Our ragged breathing, broken whispers

The sound of lips against each other

There is nothing here but us

And the love upon your lips

The passion when we kiss


	3. Just Something To Clear Up!

**To clear something up, when I say "a heart that will soon cease to beat", I'm talking about how Edward is going to change her into a vampire, which goes along with the "sooner rather than later".**

**And the worrying is just normal stuff, if/how to change Bella, Edward trying not to kill her, fighting the scent of her blood kinda stuff.**

**And the first poem is what Edward is writing to Bella, the second is Bella writing to Edward. **

**Soo, hope you like it, review please!**


	4. REALLY SORRY

**Hey guys,**

**I'm really, really, REALLY sorry to have to do this, but I feel I have no other option.**

**I have SO much going on. Here's just a smidge of it:-School musical. I have rehersal every day of the week just about, the show's next week, and we're NO where NEAR ready. Our director is just about tearing his hair out, and I feel like I owe it to him, to our musical director, and to the rest of the cast to give it my all and try not to worry about so much.**

**-Exams! It is now March, and right on time, I'm freaking out. Just a couple of the exams I have to take: Spanish Proficiency, English Final, Math Regents, Science State Test, Science Final, Social Studies Final, etc. I have A LOT going on. And it's high school next year! So my school has been going CRAZY! The guidance counselors are EVERYWHERE! We had our whole electives assembly, and our "Welcome To High School" thing in English class, and I think I REALLY need to focus on passing the 8th**** grade (not only passing, but passing with flying colors. I REALLY need to get over a 95 on all my exams and final grades and everything).**

**-My sister will be coming to see my family soon with her husband, so we're trying to work things out with her (we haven't gotten along so well in the past) so I'm trying to get things ready and such.**

**-My room is a complete mess and I think my mom's about to ground me till Kingdom Come if I don't clean it. So I probably should…(I know, lame excuse, sorry!)**

**-Our house is being redone. We're repainting the bathroom and my parents room and eventually mine and my sister's, and probably the downstairs too, and I know my family is going to need help with that.**

**-This summer, I might try to get a job (the city's got some sort of program, I think, or I think Price Chopper is hiring. Lol) so if I have to work, there's NO way I can keep up with all this.**

**So I'm REALLY sorry, but I think I'm going to have to quit fan fiction. I feel really bad for deserting you all, but I don't have enough time, and I don't think it's fair to make you all wait if I know I really don't have time.**

**But thanks to ALL the reviewers and everyone who read and supported my stories. I feel REALLY bad about this.**

**And mucho apologies to Alyssa4Music4Life, my new co-author on "Summer Of Secrets". I feel really bad about all of this.**

**I don't know how to actually delete the account, and get my email and everything off the site, so someone review and tell me how PLEASE!**

**Again, I'm really sorry, I can't even express how sorry I am.**

**For the last time,**

**SunnySkies4Life**


End file.
